Reborn
by Vynom
Summary: Note: This isn't a "From Hell" Directly fan-fic, but it is Jack The Ripper based. I don't want to attempt to summarize this story in fear it may give away it's plot, this is a modern adaptation to story of Jack The Ripper with a new twist. Enjoy.
1. A Stranger With A Smile

Her eyes lifted from the book as she scanned her surroundings. She sat in the 4th row, surrounded by peers that she could care less for. In the front was Mary Amber Kellings snuggling up to her boyfriend Jack Rippling. Jack & Mary were a very odd couple. Mary was head of the cheerleading squad and former prom queen. Jack was a silent charmer, always writing in a journal and feeding Mary's everlasting ego.

She smirked as she looked at them and then focused on Jack. For an oddball she considered Jack to be very attractive. He was very polite and had an old way about him. He spoke very proper english and dressed very refined.He had jet black hair which was messy and short, but certain strands were long enough to spilled over his vibrant green eyes.

"Miss Kellings, would you care to share with the class where it is that JTR commited his murders?"

Mary's head snapped towards her professor.

"Huh?"

She blinked, obvisiously unaware of what the professor was talking about.

"JTR. Where he commited his murders."

Mary bit down on her lower lip, but Jack came to her aid.

"Professor Jameson, perhaps if you didn't abbrivate his name, our darling Mary wouldn't be so confused."

"Perhaps so, but if she were paying attention she would know the answer."

"Well, allow me to assist her. JTR...Meaning Jack The Ripper."

Mary's eyebrows cocked up as if she had remembered almost instantly.

"OH!! Um... In London."

"Could we be more specific Miss Kellings?"

"Whitechapel!"

"Very Well."

The professors rambling faded in the background as Mary smiled at Jack, who was smiling as well. She blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and slip it into his chest pocket.

The bell rang and the class poured out quickly, Mary & Jack were the last to leave. She stood in her chair and watched as Jack held the door for Mary and then procceeded to follow after her. Before he fully walked out the room, Jack turned around and looked at her. His eyes seemed to pierce right into her as she felt a shiver creep down her spine.

"Jill? Is everything alright?"

Jill's eyes slid to the professor as she quickly stood up from her seat and slipped her bag onto her shoulder.

"Oh, um...Yeah. I'm fine, just got caught up in this book."

"And which book would that be?"

Jill glanced to the classroom door, but it was shut and Jack no longer stood in the passageway. She took a deep breath as she walked to her teacher and handed him the book.

"The Cases That Haunt Us. Very good book, how deep are you into it?"

"Oh, I just started it actually...Well, I was trying to."

"But were distracted by our own mysterious yet noble Jack."

Jill felt her cheeks flush as she took the book from the teacher's hands and slipped it into her bag.

"Your attraction is rather noticable, I just hope it doesn't interrfere with your class work. Afterall, you fought very hard to be accepted into this class."

"Nothing can distract me from this course professor. JTR is my passion."

"So I've noticed. You have the potential to become a wonderful Ripperologist."

"I can only hope so."

The bell rang to indicate the beginning of next period.

"You should run along, you don't want to be late to your Theories & Motives class."

"Oh yeah, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow professor Jameson."

Jill quickly jogged to the door and left the classroom, bumping into Jack and dropping her bag.

"Shit.."

She looked up as she cursed and her eyes met those radiant green ones.

"Forgive me, I should've watched where I was going."

Suddenly, as if in a trace, her voice dropped.

"Oh, no...It's fine."

He knelt down and picked up her bag and her book that fell out. He slowly stood as she took the bag from him. Finally standing he looked at her book before holding it out to her.

"Looking back, I suppose he did give birth to the 20th century, huh?"

She took the book and smiled, recalling the beginning of the movie "From Hell", one of her favorite movies. She slipped the book into her bag.

"He definately defined history as we know it."

"Heh...Well you should get to class...You're late already."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. You're probably late too."

"Nope. I've decided to skip out on class today."

"My my, you're a bad boy around you?"

"No malady, I'm merely a restless soul in need of a refreshing change in my routine."

His words seemed to stroke her soul as she smiled.

"Would it be out of my place if I were to ask you if you would care to join me?"

she snapped out of her daze as she realized he was inviting her to spend time with him. Alone. Just the two of them. She stood there quite for a minute just looking at him.

"Perhaps I was out of place. Forgive me. Good day to you."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, the lights from the window behind him nearly blinded Jill and made Jack seem to just be a shadow.

"I could use a change for once myself."

"Very well then. Join me."

He extended his hand as she began walking to him slowly, feeling as if she was accepting the devil's invitation but couldn't resist. She looked at his hand as she placed her's in it and then looked up at him. His eyes caught hers in a trance as he smiled and looped her arm in his and began to walk down the hall. 


	2. Eerie Similarities

She smiled as she sat down at the table and watched him walk towards the men's room. She couldn't help but enjoy his every move. The way he moved seemed so slow and graceful as if time seemed to slow down. She felt her heart begin to speed up.She felt under-dressed wearing a jean skirt and black corset with black high heel boots. She reached into her bag and pulled out her eyeliner and mirror, just before she could begin to apply her eyeliner a hand took the pencil from her hand.

"You're natural. Do not taint yourself with artifical rubbish."

She felt her cheeks blush as she looked down to conceal it but his hand stopped her, lifting her head back up.

"Do not look down. Only an unfortunate should look down."

Her eyes narrowed at him as he placed her eyeliner on the table and took his seat. She thought about his words. ionly an unfortunate should look down./i She recalled the word iunfortunate/i as the term used to describe poor people, especially prostitutes back in the 1800's, just like Jack The Ripper's victims.

"I hope you like sushi. Pardon me for not consulting you on our location for lunch."

"Oh, it's alright...Although it is a bit high priced for my pocket."

"Madame, I do hope you are not under the impression that I would allow you to pay for your meal. I asked you to accompany me this evening, thus I will take well care of you."

She smiled as she set her bag on the floor, aside her feet.

"You speak so proper. How come?"

"Tis in my blood. It's who I truly am."

"A refined gentleman. Mary's very lucky to have a guy like you. You're one of a kind."

"Why thank you, but Mary Amber is...Well, she's quite a handful."

"I'm surprised she isn't calling you constantly. I'm sure she's wondering where you wandered off to."

"Mon chere...I do not possess a cell phone. In case you've yet to take notice, I much perfer antique things as apposed to modern things."

"That is true...I notice your journal is leather bound and you write with a quill and ink."

"I suppose to do stand out from most."

"It's definately a good thing."

"Good evening, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the spicy tuna roll, the california roll and the spicy tuna roll. With that, might I get a long island ice tea."

"For the lady?"

Jill looked at Jack, evidently having no clue what to order. Jack chuckled.

"She and I will be sharing, just bring two long island ice teas."

The waiter nodded and walked away from them. Jill laughed.

"Wow, I had such a blonde moment. Thanks for rescuing me."

"You're quite welcome, I only hope that you induldge in the same things as I do."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try new things, but I do have a confession. I don't know how to use chopsticks."

They both laughed slightly as the waiter brough the drinks to them and set them down.

"Worry not chere, I'll assist you."

She smiled as she twirled the small paper umbrella in her cup before sipping slowly from her straw.

"Um, wow...That's strong."

He set his cup down, having taken a big gulp of his.

"I hope it is alright that I ordered it for you. If not I can have the waiter bring you something else."

"No, no..It's fine. I actually love long island ice teas, it's just that this is stronger than i expected."

He nodded once before remaining quite. For five minutes they sat in silence, his eyes never moved from her, while she figited, unsure of how to act before she finally looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm merely taking in all your radiance and beauty."

"Oh...Well..Thank you. You've very handsome yourself."

"Thank you malady."

She nodded as the waiter brought the sushi to them and set the plates down.

"Enjoy."

Jack nodded to the waiter and leaned foward, taking his chopsticks in one hand. He smiled as he saw that she looked completely lost and unsure of what to do. He poured some soy sauce into a small saucer on the side and proceeded to pick up a spicy tuna roll and dipped it lightly into the soy sauce before extended it out to her mouth.

"Here. Eat."

She felt her cheeks blush again as she leaned foward and took the sushi into her mouth. He fed himself a piece as he looked to her face for an expression of either enjoyment or dislike.

"Well?"

"It's good, a bit spicy but good."

"I'm glad you're enjo-"

"There you are!!"

Both Jack & Jill's heads turned to the voice that was approaching them. It was Mary. Jilly suddenly felt sluttish as she saw Mary in a powder pink baby doll shirt and jeans, her heels matched the color of the shirt. Mary leaned down to Jack and kissed him.

"You skipped out on class you jerk."

"I was hungry."

"Oh."

She glared at Jill before returning her gaze to Jack.

"You should've said something baby, I would've came."

"I did not feel the need to disrupt you, plus I have company. Mary, this is Jill."

"Hi."

Jill felt 2 inches tall as Mary looked to her with an obviously phony smile, not saying anything. Jill stood up, sliding her bag onto her shoulder.

"Well, um it's getting late...I should run along. I have a test to review for, but thanks for everything. I'll see ya later."

She waved and walked away before Jack could say anything. She turned back once to see Mary had quickly taken her place and was stammering on about something, but Jack's eyes followed Jill until she was out of sight.

Walking down the streets she began talking to herself.

"Don't be stupid Jill, he has Mary Amber. He was just being polite, you are classmates after all."

She began thinking about his eyes. They seemed so familiar, yet she knew they had never met before. She slid a hand into her bag, feeling around for something. After a minute she pulled out her hand, in it was a gold pocket watch. On the backside was initials scribbled but she couldn't make them out.

"Shit!!"

It was 7:45pm, which meant she was late for work at Starbucks. She threw the watch back into the bag as she began jogging down the streets. Seven blocks later she stopped in front of a Starbucks, trying to catch her breath. She walked in and headed for the backroom, going straight to her locker.

She fiddled with the combination lock before finally opening it and grabbing her work clothes. She stuffed her bag into the locker as her boss walked up to her.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm so sorry... Class ran late. It won't happen again."

"I hope not. You just got promoted to night shift manager and your first night as such, you're late."

"I know, I know.. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, just get ready. I wanna go home."

She nodded and went into the bathroom, slipping out her normal clothes and into her uniform. She walked out and shoved her clothes into the locker as she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. Her boss gave her a smart-ass grin and walked out through the back door. Jill gritted her teeth and walked out to the front. She approached the register and clocked in.

The hours seemed to drag by, but finally at 2am Jill clocked out. She began to walk to the backroom.

"Is it too late for a refeshing change?"

Jill stopped in her tracks and turned to see Jack a few feet from her. He smiled as he held out a take out box to her.

"Forgive Mary's intrusion earlier. I hope you'll accept this as an apology."

Jill took the box and opened it. It was a wide range of various types of sushi. Jill laughed a bit.

"You have nothing to apologize for, if anything I should be apologizing. I almost forgot you had a girlfriend."

"What does my having a mate have to do with bour/b arrangement?"

"Well it didn't look right...Me having dinner with you and all."

"Malady, you care far too much of what others think of you. We are friends, no?"

"Yeah."

"So then? I was engaging in a very nice meal with my friend and was interrupted by my jealous mate, thus I am apologizing to you."

She smiled.

"Apology accepted. Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"I've seen you in here before at night, I suppose it was a lucky guess that you would be here this evening. Now, am I fortunate enough to escort you home this evening?"

"Uh, yeah...let me just get my bag."

He nodded as she took the sushi in the back and opened her locker. She slipped the box into her bag and slid the bag on her shower as she shut the locker. She walked back out and Jack was holding two cups in his hand, he held one out to her.

She raised her eyebrow as she took it in her hand.

"What's this for?"

"You shall see."

They walked outside and a gust of whip hit them, Jill's body instantly shivered as the warmth of the cup instantly stood out. She smiled as she sipped it, it was hot white chocolate.

He offered his arm to her and she quickly accepted as they began walking down the street.

"You've never spoken to me before...Why today? Why all of a sudden?"

"It is a question in which has no answer I'm afraid, but I can say this; today shall not be the last time we speak love. It is a promise."

She remained quite as she drank some of her drink.

"Where are you from?"

"London."

She giggled.

"That's funny...You're Jack Rippling from London."

"It is rather interesting, but rest assured...I will not be murdering and mutilating you."

"I hope not."

"You think me a murder? Even if I were malady...You are certainly not an unfortunate, now are you?"

"I suppose not."

"Then all is well Jill. All is well."

She looked up at him for a second, unsure how to take that. 


End file.
